


Jangan

by flaneuridescent



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaneuridescent/pseuds/flaneuridescent





	Jangan

Tatapannya mungkin memikat, tapi jangan jatuh.  
Jangan tersesat didalamnya hingga hatimu bertanya apakah ini realita atau hanya mimpi.

Senyumannya mungkin menerangi duniamu, tapi jangan jatuh.  
Jangan menyentuh bibirnya hingga menjadi tidak mungkin untuk tidak mencuri satu kecupan singkat darinya.

Tawanya mungkin menjadi lagu yang ndah untuk telingamu, tapi jangan jatuh.  
Jangan dengan sengaja mengelitikinya agar dapat mendengarkan kehangatan yang bersumber dari tawanya.

Pelukannya mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa ditolak, tapi jangan jatuh.  
Jangan menyamankan pelukanmu hingga dapat mencium parfum yang kau sukai, yang menguar dari lehernya.

Caranya memanggil namamu mungkin bisa membuatmu mabuk, tapi jangan jatuh.

Hanya, jangan.

Karena itu yang ia ingin.

Ia akan membuatmu jatuh disetiap hal yang ia lakukan,  
dan menciummu ditempat yang belum pernah tercium sebelumnya,  
dan kau akan haus akan sentuhannya,  
dan pikiranmu akan selalu tertuju padanya,  
dan ketika dia membawamu terbang hingga langit ke tujuh,  
ia akan menjatuhkanmu.  
Ia sengaja menjatuhkanmu, tetapi tidak untuk menangkapmu lagi.

Karena itu yang Cho Seungyoun ingin.


End file.
